Le Couple de l'Année
by LouveArgentee
Summary: Sorcière Hebdo sort un article sur le couple de l'année… jusque là rien d'inhabituel. mais le couple en question n'est d'autre qu'harry et draco. les deux pires ennemis. Slash HPDM .
1. Chapter 1

Le couple de l'année

Ou l'éloge des rumeurs

**Avertissement **: Cette fic parle de relations entre **hommes**. Elles seront **détaillées**. Donc si ça vous choque ou que vous êtes homophobes, vous n'avez plus qu'à cliquer sur la petite flèche : précédent en haut à gauche de la fenêtre. Sinon bonne lecture aux yaoistes

**Rating **: M (ou R pour les anciennes comme moi )

**Disclaimer **: tout à moi rien a JKR ! comment ça c'est le contraire ? Bon ok… rien ne m'appartient. Seulement l'histoire.

**Auteur **: Crackos

**NDA **: Bonjour tout le monde tout d'abord, je suis Crackos (crack-crack pour les intimes lol), lectrices de slashs incurable. Je me lance dans l'écriture à partir de bah… aujourd'hui. C'est donc ma première fic (non pas possible !). Je me rends compte en me relisant que c'est assez médiocre, mais il faut bien commencer quelque part pas vrai ? Je vous souhaite quand même bonne lecture en espérant que vous aimerez :o).

Introduction 

« Regarde c'est lui … Comment fait-il pour rester si calme ? Comme si rien ne s'était passé… »

« Je me demande aussi Helen. À sa place, je me serais caché dans mon dortoir jusqu'à ce qu'on m'oublie au moins jusqu'à la fin de mes études. »

Les deux Poufsouffles commencèrent à ricaner dans leur barbe inexistante alors que le sujet de leur discussion passait devant elles.

Le sujet en question, un certain Golden Boy, Harry Potter de son nom, n'en menait pas large. Il avait l'habitude d'entendre des chuchotements sur son chemin, mais pas à ce point-là. Dès qu'il passait devant un groupe d'élève, quelle que soit la maison à laquelle ils appartenaient, un sourire moqueur traversait leurs visages. Ou pire, ils partaient dans un fou rire (plus ou moins bien contenu).

Il était bien passé aux toilettes pour se regarder dans le miroir mais… Rien. Ni ses cheveux, ni sa peau n'avaient pris de couleurs bizarres. Pas de boutons nulle part. Il portait tous ses vêtements. Cela ne pouvait pas être sa cicatrice sur le front, ce n'est pas le genre de choses qui vous font rire. Mais alors quoi ? Qu'avait-il encore ?

Toutes à ses pensées, notre héros continua son chemin vers la Grande Salle, avec beaucoup d'appréhension, il faut bien le dire.

Arrivé devant les grandes portes de bois, il eut un moment d'hésitation, puis les ouvrit.

……Dès le seuil du réfectoire franchit, il regretta de ne pas avoir fait demi-tour quand il en était encore temps. Les discussions avaient cessé tout net. Tous les regards s'étaient fixés sur lui.

Et puis, comme si on avait donné le signal du départ, tous les étudiants s'esclaffèrent. Tous. Mêmes les professeurs se retenaient (sauf Snape qui montrait un air encore plus renfrogné qu'à son habitude). Hermione et Ron, ces traîtres qui se disaient être ses amis, avaient l'air eux aussi très amusés par la situation.

Harry pâlit et partit en courant de la Grande Salle. Déjà qu'avant il n'aimait pas être le centre de l'attention des autres… Il y a des jours où l'on a envie de ne pas s'être levé le matin.

Il se dirigea vers les cuisines. Il avait très faim, mais pas question de retourner de là où il venait. Du moins tant qu'il n'aurait pas compris ce qu'il avait fait pour provoquer l'hilarité générale sur son chemin.

Des cris attirèrent son attention.

« Non, non arrête s'il te plait !. Je te jure, je savais pas !… je voulais pas … C'est pas de ma faute. Les votes ont… Et moi je…Aie, arrête tu me fais mal… »

Il tourna à gauche, d'où venaient les bruits. Quelle que soit la personne qui parlait, elle était en danger. Elle avait besoin d'aide.

Harry était maintenant en mode "Sauveur". Il pressa le pas.

Il tourna une dernière fois à gauche et se trouve face à Draco Malfoy, qui acculait un jeune homme aux cheveux châtains contre le mur, la main sur le coup de celui-ci.

Un Draco Malfoy a l'air particulièrement en colère.

Harry approcha et pu remarquer que la victime du jeune Slytherin n'était autre que Colin Crivey.

« Lâche le tout de suite Malfoy »

Malfoy se retourna, et sans desserrer sa prise sur la gorge de Colin, il lâcha d'un ton méprisant :

« Potty…Potty… Je savais que tu étais toujours prêt pour défendre la veuve et l'orphelin. Mais là je pensais que tu aurais voulu être le premier à lui en coller une »

« Je… Quoi ? »

« Quoi "quoi" Potter ? »

« Comment ça ? Pourquoi je voudrais faire quoi que ce soit à Colin ? »

« Mais t'es encore plus débile que je le croyais le balafré… C'est lui qui a écrit l'article et fait ces putains de photos ! »

« Quel article ? »

« Comment ça "quel article" ? Tu te fous de moi ? » s'impatienta Malfoy.

Harry lui lança un regard perdu, et passablement énervé.

« Non. Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. Colin qu'est-ce qu'il raconte ? »

L'interpellé ne répondit pas. Il n'avait pas l'air très à l'aise. Pas seulement à cause de la main du jeune prince des Slytherin autour de sa gorge. Son regard fuyait celui d'Harry.

« Colin… Qu'est ce que tu as fait ? »

Toujours aucune réponse ne sortit de la bouche du jeune Crivey, mais ses yeux fixèrent les pieds de Malfoy.

Et c'est là que le Survivant remarqua l'exemplaire du "Sorcière Hebdo" , qui gisait sur le sol. Ce magazine avait dû passer entre plus d'une main vu l'état dans lequel il se trouvait. Harry regarda Colin, puis Malfoy, qui acquiesça.

Il se baissa et ramassa la revue. Un petit cri lui échappa quand il vit la couverture.

« HARRY POTTER ET DRACO MALFOY ELUS COUPLE DE L'ANNÉE PAR LES LECTRICES DE SORCIERE HEBDO

Voir article en page 2 »

Il leva les yeux vers Malfoy, donc le visage ne reflétait aucune émotion.

« Tu n'as encore rien vu Potter. Lit l'article. »

Le brun ouvrit le magazine à la page dite et écarquilla les yeux.

« Mais… Mais… Je… Tu… J'ai jamais pris de telles photos avec toi… » Balbutia t il à l'attention de Malfoy.

Celui-ci esquissa un sourire méprisant.

« Photo truquée ça te dit rien ? Moi qui croyais être habitué à ta connerie… »

« La ferme, la fouine »

Il reporta son attention sur l'article.

La photo en haut de la page, le représentait lui et Malfoy, en tenues de quiddich de leurs maisons respectives, assis sur l'herbe. Harry assis entre les jambes et s'appuyant sur le torse de Malfoy qui lui caressait les cheveux avec un petit sourire. La photo était bien faite, mais peu réaliste. Franchement, lui et Malfoy dans cette position ? Le photographe avait bien fait son boulot remarqua Harry, la photo ne paraissait pas truquée.

Il ressentit une sensation étrange au creux de son ventre de se voir ainsi avec son pire ennemi.

Il commença ensuite à lire l'article.

_Le mois dernier nous vous proposions de voter pour le couple de l'année. Comme à chaque élection, nous vous demandions d'envoyer par hibou les noms et prénoms de votre couple (existant ou non) favori ainsi que votre identité (facultatif)._

_Les votes ont été presque unanimes. Plus de 75 des votes vont aux messieurs Harry Potter et Draco Malfoy. La majorité des votes viennent d'élèves de l'école de sorcellerie de Poudlard. _

Il n'est un secret pour personne que Mr. Harry Potter, le jeune homme sauveur du monde sorcier qui a défait Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom, est homosexuel (cf. n°674 de Sorcière Hebdo).

_En revanche, l'homosexualité de Mr. Draco Malfoy n'avait pas été rendue publique jusqu'à ce jour. B.Z., son ami et ancien amant, nous a révélé cette information sur un parchemin accompagnant son vote. _

_Draco Malfoy et Harry Potter ne sont pas ensemble à notre connaissance. Mais selon notre envoyé spécial à Poudlard, Mr. C. Crivey, il se pourrait qu'ils soient attirés l'un par l'autre._

"_Harry passe son temps à regarder Malfoy. Des regards brûlants et plein de désir","Harry masque ses sentiments pour Malfoy au reste de l'école, sûrement par peur du qu'en-dira-t-on…" Prétends le jeune Mr.Crivey._

_Ce jeune homme est dans la même maison que le jeune Harry Potter. Ses paroles en sont-elles pour autant véridiques ? La haine qui séparaient ces deux héros de la guerre (vous référer à la page 13 de notre magazine pour leurs biographies exclusives) a-t-elle, ou fera-t-elle place à l'amour ?_

_La rédaction espère que cet article décidera ces deux-là à (enfin) se mettre ensemble. Nous leur souhaitons beaucoup de bonheur pour leur vie commune future._

_Et maintenant passons au second couple élu derrière nos deux beaux jeunes hommes…_

Harry arrêta là sa lecture et regarda Colin d'un air mauvais.

« C'est pour ça que tout le monde se marre dès que j'approche. À cause de toi. À cause de ton article de merde. Depuis quand je lance des regards "brûlants et plein de désir" » il cracha ces mots « à Malfoy ? Pourquoi tu es allé raconter ça ? »

« Je…Euh…Je suis désolé ? » essaya lamentablement de se défendre Colin.

« Désolé ? Mais il va m'en falloir plus que ça pour empêcher Malfoy de t'étrangler ! »

« Tu comprends, j'ai écrit cet article pour m'introduire dans le milieu du journalisme. Tout le monde va le lire. Le "Sorcière Hebdo" de cette semaine a été vendu à plus de 3000 exemplaires, et le chiffre ne cesse d'augmenter et ils m'ont beaucoup payé pour mon témoignage et mes photos… »

S'il avait pu Colin se serait enfui devant le regard incendiaire d'Harry.

« J'arrive pas à croire que tu aies fait ça ! Tout le monde crois que je mate Malfoy maintenant et… »

« C'est normal je suis tellement beau » l'interrompit le jeune homme en question.

« Au moins autant qu'un Veracrasse, Malfoy. »

Mais même aux oreilles d'Harry, ces mots sonnaient faux. Malfoy était beau, c'était un fait indéniable. Ses cheveux dorés, ses yeux bleus inexpressifs la plupart du temps, qui viraient à la couleur du métal quand il était en colère. Sa belle stature et son corps musclé. Son profil aristocratique. Son charisme. Son beau petit… Non on va s'arrêter là pour aujourd'hui Harry.

Malfoy eut un sourire amusé.

« C'est ce qu'on dit Potter… »

« Ta gueule Malfoy. »

Le blond ricana.

« Colin, franchement tu me déçois, » reprit le Survivant « je pensais que tu avais compris, et que révéler à toute la communauté sorcière que j'étais gay t'avait suffi. Mais non. Il a fallu qu'en plus tu fasses un article bidon sur la fouine et moi. Malfoy lâche le. »

« Pourquoi je le ferais ? » répondit le blondinet.

« J'ai dit : lâche le. ».

Malfoy capitula. Il n'était pas fou au point de se mettre en travers du chemin d'un Potter en colère. Vu l'état dans lequel le balafré était, il ne valait mieux pas. Il lâcha donc Colin qui retrouva difficilement son équilibre.

« Bien que ça me fasse mal de le dire, tu avais raison, Malfoy. Je veux être le premier à lui en coller une. »

Et là, il leva son poing et frappa Colin à la mâchoire.

C'était une réaction violente. Ni Malfoy, ni Colin ne s'attendait à ça.

Vous vous demandez ce qui avait poussé Harry à frapper Colin ? La réponse est simple. L'article avait touché le Survivant. Il avait tenue secrète son attirance pour Draco Malfoy. Du mieux qu'il le pouvait du moins. Et voilà que Colin, croyant sûrement tout inventer, l'étalait devant tous les sorciers et sorcières d'Angleterre.

OoOoOoOoO

Alors c'était comment ? Lamentable ? Reviewez. Génial ? Reviewez. Intéressant ? Reviewez. SI vous avez des conseils à me donner reviewez aussi

Enfin je pense que vous avez compris ce qu'il vous reste à faire. Cliquez sur le bouton Go ;o).

Bises à tous

Crackos à croquer.

P/S : Si je n'ai pas cinq reviews, je ne pense pas que je continuerais, ça n'en vaudrait pas la peine…


	2. Chapitre 2

Le Couple de l'Année 

Ou l'éloge des rumeurs

**Avertissement** : Cette fic parle de relations entre hommes. Elles seront détaillées. Donc si ça vous choque ou que vous êtes homophobes, vous n'avez plus qu'à cliquer sur la petite flèche : précédent en haut à gauche de la fenêtre. Sinon bonne lecture aux yaoistes

**Rating** : M (ou R pour les anciennes comme moi )

**Disclaimer** : tout à moi rien a JKR ! comment ça c'est le contraire ? Bon ok… rien ne m'appartient. Seulement l'histoire.

**Auteur** : Crackos

**RARs :** OO Jamais ! Jamais je ne me serais attendue à autant de reviews ! Le nombre atteints dépasse mes espérances les plus folles ! Et bien comme vous le savez certainement tous notre cher site nous interdit dorénavant de faire des Rars… je les avait toutes écrites pourtant. Mais bon, je ne les poste pas de peur de me faire réprimander par ff. Donc à l'avenir je répondrais aux reviews signées via le nouveau système. Quand aux reviews anonymes soit vous me laisser votre mail soit je répondrais sur mon profil (je préfère quand même le mail lol)

NDA (de dernière minute) : Je pense que je dois m'excuser pour le retard. Je n'ai pas beaucoup écrit pendant les vacances… Quelqu'un dans ma famille est décédé et je n'ai pas eu le cœur à écrire pendant un petit bout de temps. J'ai bien fait je pense, Car ça aurait tué la fic.

Puis ça a été ma rentrée et j'ai eu beaucoup de travail. Je sais tous les auteurs sont débordés et ils écrivent quand même mais bon, j'espère que je suis pardonnée .

Enfin merci à Onarluca et Alicya Potter Black qui m'ont conseillées alors que je bloquait sur ce chapitre.

ET MAINTENANT PLACE À L'HISTOIRE !

Chapitre 1 :

Harry se sentit ballotté dans tous les sens. Merlin. Ne pouvait-on pas le laisser dormir tranquillement pour une fois ? Même un dimanche…

Il se remémora sa journée de la veille et gémit, se roulant de plus belle dans les couvertures rouges et or de son lit. Si, à un moment, il avait eu ne serait ce qu'une infime envie de se lever, elle avait complètement disparue.

« Allez Harry réveille-toi… S'il te plait, allez ! T'as dormi au moins 12heures, même à moi ça me suffit. ».

Ron avait beau essayer avec tous les efforts du monde de le faire sortir de son lit, Harry refusait d'entendre quoique ce soit. Non, non et non il ne sortirai pas ! Pas avec cet article qui circulait dans toute l'école. Non mais.

« Harry ! Allez ! Il est 12H10, le déjeuner est dans 20 min. Je t'ai pas réveillé pour le ptit dej', mais là il est hors de question que je sorte de ce dortoir sans toi. »

Un grognement étouffé lui répondit.

« Oh, franchement Harry. Arrête ton cirque. Même Malfoy s'est pointé au petit déjeuné de ce matin. Me force pas à te dire qu'il est plus courageux que toi, ça me ferais mal. »

Une tête aux cheveux ébouriffés émergea, vaguement intéressée.

« Ah ouais ? » grogna le Survivant.

« Tu croyais quoi, qu'il se cacherai ? Tu parles, Monsieur a beaucoup trop d'orgueil pour ça. Pour une fois - n'en prends pas l'habitude je t'en supplie -», il soupira « tu devrais faire pareil que lui. »

« Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé quand il a débarqué ? » demanda Harry qui semblait sortir un peu des limbes du sommeil.

« Euh… bah… en fait… Bon j'avoue qu'il y a eu quelques rires. Surtout chez les filles de Poufsouffle. Mais il les a carrément ignorés. Donc ça s'est calmé. Par contre tu n'étais pas le seul absent. Il manquait Colin – je crois qu'il vous évite toi et la fouine – et Zabini. »

L'attrapeur des Gryffondors eut un petit sourire et s'assit dans son lit.

« Oui, Zabini… Le pauvre. Je me demande à quoi il ressemble à l'heure qu'il est. »

Ron lui lança un regard un peu perdu puis, finalement, renonça à lui demander de quoi il parlait.

Harry décida finalement de se lever. Son meilleur ami avait raison, il serait beaucoup plus ridicule s'il ne sortait plus de son dortoir à cause de cet article. Il sortit lentement de son lit et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Dès qu'il y fut entré, il se planta devant son miroir et observa son reflet. Reflet qui commença à se moquer de lui.

« Regarde moi ses cheveux. La brosse est sur le lavabo au cas où tu aurais oublié. La paire de ciseaux ne doit pas être bien loin, va la chercher. Tout de suite. S'il te plait ? Ça devient urgent… ».

Il l'ignora complètement et fila à la douche, peut être qu'il serait un peu plus présentable en en sortant ?

Faire couler de l'eau chaude sur lui eut l'effet de le relaxer complètement. Le stress d'affronter la journée qui arrivait s'effaçait avec le jet brûlant qui frappait son corps.

Mais il ne pouvait pas rester éternellement dans la douche, il allait arriver en retard pour le repas et se faire – encore plus – remarquer. Il sortit, l'eau ruisselant encore de ses cheveux et trempant le haut de sa chemise. Il attacha sa cravate rouge et or et descendit du dortoir, prêt à affronter le regard des autres élèves.

Ron et Hermione l'attendaient dans la Salle commune. La jeune fille essayait désespérément de faire travailler son petit ami pour les ASPICS. Mais ses efforts étaient à peu près vains. Faire travailler Ron n'était déjà pas une mince affaire, mais vouloir le faire travailler en octobre pour un examen qui avait lieu en juin était une perte de temps. Un jour, se promit Harry, il essaierait d'expliquer sa à son amie.

Dès qu'il aperçut Harry, le jeune rouquin bondit de sa chaise, trop heureux de pouvoir – enfin - arrêter de réviser son livre de Sortilèges Pour Sorcier Désespéré.

« On y va ? Je meurs de faim. » Déclara Ron, en évitant soigneusement le regard réprobateur d'Hermione.

Ils se mirent tranquillement en route en direction du réfectoire, le survivant marchant devant et ses deux amis se disputant derrière.

Quand Harry entra dans la salle, il pensait déclencher une autre vague de fou rire (cette perspective l'angoissait un peu d'ailleurs), mais ce ne fut pas du tout le cas. Bien sûr, quelques premières années gloussaient, certains garçons le regardaient bizarrement, la plupart n'ayant pas digéré cette photo truquée avec Malfoy, mais c'était tout. Assez vite, les élèves reprirent leurs conversations.

Ron lança un sourire rassurant à son ami. Tout s'était bien passé.

Il pouvait enfin commencer à manger paisiblement. Hier avait été une journée désagréable, mais c'était enfin fini. Il était enfin tranquille.

0000000000000

La journée du dimanche se passa comme se passaient habituellement les dimanches.

°Retenue avec Snape,°

(« Potter vous êtes encore en retard. 5 points de moins à votre maison. Je vois qu'il n'y a aucune limite à votre propre suffisance et à votre amour de la célébrité, 10 points en moins pour exhibition dans un magazine. 10 autres points de moins pour avoir humilié Monsieur Malfoy. Et une retenue avec moi pour dimanche prochain. Je trouverais de quoi vous occuper pour votre après-midi, ne vous en faites pas. »)

°Entraînement de Quiddich°

(« Harry regarde un peu ce que tu fais au lieu de discuter avec Ron. C'est pas en parlant avec Chang que tu attrapera le vif d'or. Alors concentre toi ! »

« Oui Alicia… »)

°Révisions forcées avec Hermione.°

(« Mais non ! Harry ce n'est pas du tout comme ça qu'il faut faire ! Regarde moi encore une fois s'il te plait ». )

Et visite chez Hagrid.

Colin n'avait pas réapparu, et donc Harry n'avait toujours pas pu lui "parler" seul à seul. Mais comme on dit, la vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid.

0000000000000

'ALLEZ LES GARCONS ! ON SE REVEILLE ! IL FAUT ALLER TRAVAILLER ! AU PROGRAMME D'AUJOURD'HUI, COURS DE MÉTAMORPHOSE, ENCHANTEMENTS, DEJEUNER, ASTRONOMIE ET HISTOIRE DE LA MAGIE.

MAIS ENFIN REVEILLEZ VOUS – REVEILLEZ VOUS – REVEILLEZ VOUS –REVEILLEZ VOUS – REVEILLEZ VOUS –REVEILLEZ V…'

Shbam !

« Harry je crois que tu as cassé le réveil d'Hermione ».

« Tant mieux c'était une horreur. »

« Harry ? »

« Oui Seamus ? »

« Ron dort toujours. »

Il y eut quelques ricanements dans le dortoir.

« Attends, je m'en charge, » dit le jeune irlandais. « Aguamenti »

Un cri suraigu jailli du lit à la droite d'Harry. Ron était donc, apparemment, réveillé. L'eau froide était un moyen radical.

« Si tu te lèves pas Potter, Seamus va faire pareil avec toi. » Déclara Dean d'une voix encore ensommeillée.

« C'est bon, je me lève, je me lève… »

1 heure 20 minutes et 37 secondes plus tard, les quatre camarades de chambre étaient assis devant une table dans la Salle de Métamorphose. Aujourd'hui ils avaient cours commun avec les Serpentards… Malfoy se trouvait quelques rangées devant lui, au premier. Il se tenait droit, immobile comme une statue. Ses cheveux blonds lui arrivaient à la moitié de son cou et n'étaient maintenant que très rarement tenus par du gel. La chemise blanche (sûrement du plus haut de gamme) ne cachait pas qu'il avait de magnifiques épaules, certainement musclées.

_Même vu d'ici il est sexy_, pensa Harry

MacGonnagal entra dans la salle et le silence se fit. Pas besoin de distribuer des retenues à chaque cours pour être respectée. Elle avait un charisme naturel qui faisait que les élèves la respectaient, et surtout, ces cours faisaient partie des plus intéressants de l'Ecole.

« Bonjour, à tous. Aujourd'hui nous allons étudier la métamorphose qui permet de… Je vois que Monsieur Zabini est absent. Quelqu'un peut m'expliquer se qu'il a ? »

Aucune main ne se leva.

« Je vois. Est-il à l'infirmerie ? »

Cette fois-ci Malfoy jeta sa main en l'air.

« Oui ? »

« Non madame, il est resté dans le dortoir. »

« Dans ces cas-là qu'est ce qui le dispense de participer à mon cours ? »

Harry pouvait presque deviner le sourire en coin que Malfoy devait arborer à ce moment-là.

« Je ne sais pas madame ».

« Allez donc le chercher, qu'il vienne m'expliquer lui même pourquoi il ne se présente pas à mon cours. »

« Oui professeur. »

Malfoy se leva et marcha entre les tables pour rejoindre la sortie. Quand son regard croisa celui d'Harry, il ne reflétait rien, mais le jeune Gryffondor cru y déceler une pointe d'amusement. Qu'est-ce que ce Serpentard avait-il pu encore mijoter…

La voix sèche du professeur de métamorphose le tira de ses pensées :

« Allez, allez au travail… qu'est-ce que vous attendez ? Au travail ! Non Monsieur Longdubat pas comme ça…»

Harry se concentra sur son travail et essaya comme il pu de transformer sa chouette en verre d'eau. En un verre d'eau potable et buvable de préférence. Selon Ron, la sienne dégageait une légère odeur de fiente d'oiseau, donc il avait encore un peu de pain sur la planche.

Un quart d'heure passa et le jeune homme avait complètement oublié sa Némésis et Zabini. Si bien qu'il fut étonné quand il entendit trois coups sec sur la porte de la salle de métamorphose.

« Entrez… »

Le survivant leva les yeux. Malfoy se trouvait sur le pas de la porte, apparemment seul. MacGonnagal allait commencer une phrase, mais quand elle vit Mr Zabini se mettre au côté de Mr Malfoy, aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche. D'ailleurs personne ne fit de commentaires pendant quelques secondes… Parvati Patil et Lavender Brown pouffèrent mais ne furent pas assez silencieuses, le professeur les coupa d'un regard.

« Mr. Zabini… Quel est cette tenue pour le moins… intolérable ! » cria presque la vieille femme.

S'il n'avait pas été dans un cours de métamorphose avec une grande sorcière particulièrement choquée et en colère comme professeur, il aurait explosé de rire. Il n'était certainement pas le seul, toute la classe était dans ce cas. Mais pour éviter de passer tous leurs week-ends en retenue jusqu'à la fin de l'année, tout le monde se retenait.

On pouvait dire en effet que le jeune serpentard avait _changé de mode vestimentaire._ Il avait troqué ses habituels pantalons noirs et chemises vertes, contre une adorable… mini jupe en jean et un petit top décolleté rouge.

Pas très courant comme manière de s'habiller pour un garçon de 7e année.

Le dit garçon n'en menait pas large. Il paraissait partagé entre l'envie de faire demi-tour et de sortir en courant aller s'enterrer vivant en dessous du saule cogneur, d'étrangler Malfoy qui, malgré son air indifférent, se foutait royalement de sa gueule, ou de se transformer en verre d'eau, histoire de participer au cours.

« Je… »

« 50 points en moins pour votre maison pour vous être présenté ainsi à mon cours, et 50 autres points pour avoir cru qu'une absence injustifiée de votre part pouvait passer inaperçue. Maintenant vous mettre une tenue décente sur le dos, je veux vous voir dans 5 minutes précise dans cette salle de classe, sinon 50 autres points seront enlevés à Serpentard ».

« Non. »

« Non quoi M.Zabini ? »

« Non madame je n'irai pas me changer. Je ne _peux_ pas. »

« Vous ne pouvez pas ? Développez jeune homme je n'ai pas tout mon temps. »

Le jeune homme en question lança un regard paniqué à Malfoy, qui haussa un sourcil, comme pour le mettre au défi de dire quoique ce soit qui pourrait l'impliquer.

« Je… je… je veux rester habiller comme ça. »

MacGonnagal paraissait dépassée. Même avec 40 ans d'expérience, elle n'avait jamais du se retrouver face à une telle situation, cela se voyait.

« Sortez M.Zabini… Sortez… Je ferai un rapport à votre directeur de maison. Détaillé. Vous verrez cela avec lui, nous verront ce qu'il dira de votre comportement. »

Harry vit le jeune homme écarquiller les yeux d'horreur, effectivement il allait passer un mauvais quart d'heure avec Snape. Surtout s'il était obligé (Malfoy avait apparemment des sorts amusants en réserve) de rester habillé comme cela longtemps.

Malfoy alla s'asseoir à la place au premier rang qu'il avait quitté vingt minutes plus tôt, un air qu'Harry aurait qualifié de vainqueur sur le visage.

Les élèves eurent du mal à se re-concentrer dans leur travail. On chuchotait à droite à gauche et MacGonnagal du rappeler ses élèves à l'ordre de nombreuses fois.

0000000000000

« Hey Zabini ! Dis-moi, j'ai déjà vu ta jupe quelque part. Parkinson et toi échangez souvent vos vêtements ? »

Ricanements général dans la grande salle.

« Arrête Hermione tu deviens méchante maintenant. »

« Allez Harry, c'est marrant. Laisse-la faire, normalement c'est elle qui fait la morale. J'aime bien la voir un peu comme ça. »

« Ron tu déteints vraiment sur elle. »

Harry détourna son attention de la conversation entre Hermione et Dean pour savoir si, oui ou non, la jeune fille était influencée par son petit ami.

Son regard se posa instinctivement sur la table des Serpentards, et croisa celui de sa Nemesis. Dans les yeux couleurs aciers brillait une leur indescriptible. Harry soutint ce regard déstabilisant au possible.

Malfoy eut un sourire suffisant et souffla quelque chose à l'oreille Parkinson, assise à sa droite. Elle haussa un sourcil étonné et lui répondit quelque chose qui eut l'air de beaucoup amuser le prince des Serpentards.

Harry détourna ses yeux : il commençait à apercevoir les œillades moqueuses des amis verts et argent du blond. Il s'était fait largement assez remarquer pour le moment.

Il recommença à manger silencieusement en gardant une oreille distraite sur le dialogue entre ses amis, la conversation avait viré en débat sur le féminisme au sein du monde sorcier : Harry n'était pas vraiment d'humeur à participer à ce genre de conversations.

Le repas s'achevait, les élèves se levaient, quand :

« Hey ! Potter ! »

La voix de Zacharias Smith avait claqué dans le Grande Salle, tout le monde s'était arrêté, même les professeurs s'étaient tus.

Les disputes entre Smith et Harry étaient fréquentes depuis que le monde avait découvert le secret de la sexualité de ce dernier. Le jeune Serdaigle, qui de puis n'avait jamais aimé Harry, gardait de graves préjugés (pourtant rares dans le monde sorcier) pour les homosexuels. Ses provocations étaient permanentes, et il était souvent arrivé aux deux élèves d'en venir au mains.

Harry leva les yeux et le fixa.

« Quoi encore ? »

« Oh rien. Je voulais savoir comment ça se passait avec ton Malfoy. »

« Malheureusement vois-tu, Malfoy n'est pas à moi… et ne le sera certainement jamais. »

Harry regretta ses paroles dans les secondes qui suivirent. Vive la phrase à double sens.

« Au moins tu avoues que l'article est en partie vrai ! Pas un Griffondor pour rien, tu as du courage. »

Zacharias Smith tenait sa victoire, Potter ne savait plus quoi répondre c'était évident. C'est avec un grand délice qu'il vit les joues du Survivant se colorer de rouge et rester silencieux. Il avait visé juste. Il ne l'espérait pas, mais il l'avait fait, maintenant Harry Potter était ridiculisé. Son sourire s'agrandit quand il le vit quitter la salle en courant…… suivi par Draco Malfoy qui essayait de le rattraper…

Ces deux là allaient avoir une grosse explication. Potter était foutu.


End file.
